A New Reality
by Abel'sForever
Summary: AN: I got bored and had played a little too much Kingdom Hearts and wanted to write my own version. Here’s what I came up with. . Plus this has yaoi and yuri pairings. There are some normal pairings but most couples are same sex. This is your warning.
1. Chapter 1

A New Reality

A/N: I got bored and had played a little too much Kingdom Hearts and wanted to write my own version. Here's what I came up with. Sure, the characters are OOC but I couldn't think of any other way to write this. Plus this has yaoi and yuri pairings. There are some normal pairings but most couples are same sex. This is your first and last warning. Plus it's set outside KH world. I hope you guys appreciate it. This is a story I'm writing for fans not for myself so any pairings you guys'd like to see just let me know. Oh and I always respond to reviews. So thanks and enjoy! Oh and to let you know pairings so far are Sora/Riku and Axel/Roxas. I'm willing to change any pairings though except those two.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH so you can't sue me. I don't own anything besides my words. Just take that into account when you play KH. If I owned KH, it would be a yaoi/yuri dating sim. XD

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXII

Chapter 1: Awaken

The blue eyed-brown haired teen let out a cry of pain as the shadows consumed the older redhead.

"Axel, you can't leave. I feel like I know you but I don't know how," Sora said almost crying.

"I'm sorry. All I wanted to do was see Roxas one more time," Axel said before closing his emerald eyes for the last time.

"Sora are you all right," Goofy asked with a hyuk.

"Come on. We're gonna defeat Xemnas for everyone. Kairi, Riku, Axel…," he said trailing off.

"_Hey Sora wake up. Summer vacation's finally over. Are you gonna sleep for the rest of your life? I'd imagine that'd make Riku sad," a blonde hair-blue eyed teen said, throwing a pillow at Sora's face._

"Sora are you all right," Donald asked leaning towards him.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sora replied holding his head.

"_Come on Sora Kairi and Riku will be waiting. Plus Namine, and Axeelll. You don't want to spend the rest of your life in a hospital bed do _

_you? Or am I gonna have to take over your duty as Riku's boy toy," Roxas said with a cheery grin that was unusual for the teen._

"_I'm up, I'm up," Sora said throwing the pillow back at his twin brother._

"Sora, Sora, you all right," Donald asked.

Sora went to take a step and collapsed to the ground.

"Sora," Donald and Goofy cried as he collapsed.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

"Sheesh Roxas can't you let me sleep for just another five minutes," Sora asked grumpily.

"Yeah right, you've been sleeping for the entire summer vacation.

Everyone's worried about you. We all thought you were gonna die or something," Roxas said.

"I wouldn't leave you guys alone like that. I'm the only family you have left Roxas," Sora said.

"I know. You're lucky we had the money to pay for this. Riku and the others helped of course, but our insurance barely covered it," Roxas said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry everyone. I was…" Sora trailed off.

"I know you were just trying to protect me from Xehanort. You almost died though. Xehanort's dead now though," Roxas said.

"What happened," Sora asked trying to get up out of the bed.

"He was at his lab and something just exploded. No one knows for sure what exactly happened. Oh while you were out of it we got adopted,"

Roxas said icily.

"Adopted!? By who," Sora asked turning white.

"By Ansem, Tidus' dad."

"Oh. He's an okay guy I guess."

A group of teens had appeared at the doorway by now. Sora noticed Riku, Kairi, Namine, Axel, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Olette, Hayner, and Pence made up the group. His eyes immediately went to the silver haired boy who was a year older then him.

"Riku," Sora said unable to say anything else.

"You had me worried," Riku said with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry everybody. I didn't mean to make anybody worry," Sora, said his head down.

"It's okay. I missed you Sora," Riku said entering the room to sit down on the bed.

"I missed you too," Sora said before finding himself locked in a kiss.

"Hey you two knock it off," Axel said the oldest out of all of them.

"Sorry," Riku said sheepishly.

"Hey knock it off Axel. It's Riku's first time seeing Sora awake since he almost died protecting me from Xehanort," Roxas said glaring at Axel.

"Hey don't look at me like that. You know I was just kidding. I wouldn't stand in their way. I mean it'd be wrong. Got it memorized," Axel added at the last moment.

Roxas rolled his eyes and was suddenly drawn into Axel's embrace.

"Since when are you two an item," Sora asked his best friend.

"Since the day after the attack. I realized I didn't want to lose Roxas. I was scared when I saw him all cut up. I'm sure Riku felt the same when he saw you. I mean he wouldn't even let me near you and I'm your best friend," Axel said kissing the teen in his arms.

"So now you guys are aloud to kiss but me and Sora aren't," Riku asked jokingly.

"Visiting hours are over now," a nurse said coming into the room.

A loud crash could be heard echoing throughout the wing as the nurse dropped everything she had been holding.

"I'll…I'll call Mr. Ansem," the nurse said rushing out of the room.

"What's that all about," Sora wondered aloud.

"Well…no one thought you were gonna wake up. Everyone thought you were gonna die. But Riku and Axel never gave up hope and cause of them I never did either," Roxas said.

"Everything your brother's saying is true. Got it memorized," Axel asked saying his famous line.

"Yeah. Thanks guys for not giving up on me."

"You woulda done the same thing Sora," Kairi said finally entering the conversation.

"Kairi, Namine, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Olette, Hayner, Pence thanks for coming. I think it should just be us for a while though," Axel said.

"Sure," came the echoed response.

"Thanks everyone," Sora said starting to feel hungry.

"You're so thin," Riku whispered into his ear.

Sora blushed and lowered his head. Something from the dream he had been having assaulted him. Riku had been his enemy but he couldn't remember why. Something to do with Heartless.

"I'm sorry," he said keeping his head lowered.

"Don't be. Once you get outta this hospital I'll treat you to a feast," Riku said kissing Sora.

A man with blonde hair and blue eyes entered the room and looked at Sora. Sora looked at the man and recognized him as Ansem.

"DiZ," Sora accidentally said.

"Are you all right Sora," Ansem asked worried about his newly adopted son.

"Yeah. So…," Sora trailed off not knowing what to say.

"I'm sure Roxas already told you that I adopted the two of you. I expect that you wonder why," the scientist said.

"Yeah. I mean me and Roxas have always been fine on our own. Why the sudden interest now? I mean it's always been me and Roxas since our parents died in the crash, right Rox," Sora asked.

"Yeah," came Roxas' reply.

"I thought you two needed a father. You're both friends of Tidus and I didn't think you two needed to be on your own anymore with people like Xehanort running around."

"Rox you told me Xehanort's dead."

"Yeah he is but…"

"There's this organization. 13 members in it and they gave it the name Organization 13," Axel piped in.

"But aren't…" Sora said before being cut off by Roxas.

"Yeah it's unoriginal. So we should probably get you outta here before you rot away in the hospital," Roxas said.

"He's right. I'll leave you four now. I have to get back to work before I get yelled at," Ansem said taking his leave.

Sora felt Roxas and Axel glare at him. He put his hands up and shrugged.

"Sorry I didn't know that the Organization had become a touchy subject," Sora said with a frown.

"Yeah we had a bunch of good for nothings take our name and run it through the mud. Pissed Xemnas off. But everything's cooling down since we've been keeping a low profile," Axel said running a hand through his spikey red hair.

"Sheesh how much has changed since I've been sleeping," Sora asked.

"Nothing that'd shock you to much," the silver haired teen said patting Sora on the head.

"Riku knock it off. I'm not a dog," Sora said playfully.

"Come on you guys not in the hospital. Wait till you guys are at home to have "It". I mean in a hospital? That'd just be wrong," Roxas said with a grin.

"Rox you're a perv," Sora said throwing a pillow at the blonde haired boy.

A nurse brought a halt to the four boys' antics as she wheeled in a wheelchair for Sora.

"Do I have to?"

"I'm afraid so. You've been in a coma for three monthes none of your muscles are used to the strain anymore. It's a safety precaution," the nurse said helping Sora into the wheelchair.

"How long? I mean how long will I be in the wheelchair," Sora asked.

"Depends on what you do to strengthen your muscles," the nurse replied wheeling him out the door.

"Better make it soon Sora, I think Riku's itching for some butt sex," Axel said with a laugh.

Riku and Sora glared at Axel while Roxas began to laugh. Soon they were all laughing and the nurse just raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"I'll take it from here," Riku said reaching for the handles of the wheelchair.

The nurse allowed him to take the wheelchair from her grasp. She slunk back into the hospital staff room unable to believe what the red head had said.

"Well now that you're out of that hell hole how about I treat you to that feast?"

XIIXIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXII

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. I think it seemed kinda shaky but I promise it'll get better. I'm terrible with writing openings. I can come up with a lot of interesting things though. And you guessed it Organization XIII isn't an evil organization. I'm not sure what they do or if they're just a gang made out of a bunch of friends. Well Please tell me what pairings you guys want and I'll try to make it happen. If it's a pairing, that makes no sense sorry but it's not happening. Like I can see XemnasXSaïx but not XemnasXZexion. So please refrain from suggesting pairings that don't make sense. Oh and the FF characters from KH do appear so suggest pairings between them. Though I'm saying right now CloudXSephy. No arguments. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dinner with Riku

A/N: I'd like to thank Star for the review. I agree with the Zexion/Demyx pairing and the Kairi/Namine pairing. I think I'll have a little threesome between Cloud, Leon, and Sephy. That'll make it even hotter. Well to update pairings it's Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, Zexion/Demyx, Kairi/Namine, Cloud/Sephy, Leon/Seifer. I'm still open for all suggestions though. Those are the ones that have been finalized. Thanks again Star for the suggestions. Oh and I'd like to thank PLID, Evanescence and Voices for Peace for their musical inspiration. If you don't know who PLID is check 'em out at It's Chris Patton's band. And if you don't know who Chris Patton is shame on you. If you don't know who Voices for Peace is check out there myspace: It's a bunch of voice actors singing. They rock. So there you have it my music that helps me write this is rock, techno and I'm not sure what to classify Evanescence as. XD

Axel: Hotaru got tired of typing and decided to have me do the disclaimer. Well it's in the first chapter and it still applies to this chapter. Got it memorized? Now where is Roxas? I wanna have some man sex. XD

Hotaru: Pushes out Roxas Here ya go buddy. Have fun. XD

Axel: glomps Roxas Come on Rox lets have some man sex.

Roxas: Raises an eyebrow I'll kill you Hotaru. I'm still sore from last night. Axel we should save it for the chapter.

Axel: Oh, yeah, right. XD

Hotaru: Anyway on with the chapter. XD

Riku pushed the wheelchair into an old looking restaurant. He then pushed the wheelchair up to a table and sat down beside Sora.

"Hey you guys coming," Sora called out to Axel and Roxas.

"Nah we'll let you and Riku spend some time together. Come on Rox let's go tell everybody the good news," Axel said taking off with Roxas.

"How much did you pay Axel to do that," Sora asked with a laugh.

"Nothing. I'm as surprised as you are. I bet he's gone to tell everyone you're alright," Riku said looking in Sora's eyes.

"Yeah," Sora said looking down at the table.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What Axel said is bothering you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry bout it."

"Kay."

"So what do you want?"

"Ummm…Anything besides an IV," Sora said smiling.

"How about me," Riku asked with a coy smile.

"Ooo how about I save you for desert? I mean I'd love to but I think I need some real food," Sora said with a smile.

"Sure. Waiter can we get two bowls of ramen," Riku said hailing the waiter.

"Hey I thought you were gonna treat me to a feast," Sora asked with a smile.

"Yeah I will once I get paid. I only have 200 munny," Riku said with a shrug.

"Kay. Ramen sounds good anyway."

"You sound better."

"Knock it off Riku. We're in public. Behave."

"Fine," Riku said with a sigh.

"So what's new?"

"Hmm I made the soccer team. Oh and Kairi started dating Namine."

"That's cool. I figured Kairi and Namine would. I mean she used to have a crush on me and then when we got in 8th grade all she talked about was Namine. Wow I'm in high school now aren't I," Sora asked sighing.

"Yeah. You're a Freshman. Just like Roxas. Axel's in 11th now. Wow we've been friends for 10 years. All of us. Wow. Namine's the newcomer moving here last year."

"Yeah. So have Demyx and Zexion become a couple yet?"

"Yeah. Not too long after Xehanort died."

"Ah."

The ramen was placed in front of them and they started to eat. They ate in silence until they were finished. Riku stared at Sora for a while then Sora blushed and averted his gaze.

"What's wrong Riku?"

"Nothing." Riku said lifting up Sora's head then leaning in and kissing him.

"Rikkuuu. You're so mean sometimes. But…" Sora trailed off as the silver haired boy kissed his lips.

"Mmm. You taste good. See now aren't you glad you saved me for last?"

Sora blushed and nodded his head. Riku kissed him again this time his tongue brushing against Sora's lips begging for entrance. Sora opened his mouth and let Riku's tongue explore his mouth. After a while the two broke the kiss breathless.

"Riku you taste good too," Sora said as Riku pulled him into his lap.

"Feel that? I want you so bad. But I'm afraid we can't go any farther today. I'm sure Axel's told everyone that you're awake now. I'll have you all to myself though soon," Riku said kissing the teen sitting on his lap again.

"I love you Riku. Don't ever leave me behind again. Don't…"Sora trailed off unsure of why he was saying those things.

"Silly. I'd never leave you behind. What gave you that idea?"

"I don't know. Sorry. It was something from my dream," Sora said blushing.

"I see. You'll have to tell me about it sometime," Riku said helping Sora into the wheelchair.

Riku wheeled the chair out of the restaurant after paying for their meal ignoring the stares of the other patrons. They knew why they were staring they had been caught kissing.

"So how's the foursome?"

"You mean Cloud, Sephiroth, Leon, and Seifer," Riku asked slightly confused.

"Yeah. They finally pick partners? Or is it still musical partners?"

"Still musical partners," Riku said laughing.

"Hey what's so funny?"

"Just the way you said that."

"I see. So are we headed to the Usual Spot?"

"Yeah. We still have our alley. I'm sure everyone will be there. Axel has such a big mouth. To tell the truth it wasn't the same without you there."

"Sure you're just saying that 'cause you want in my pants."

"No I'm serious Sora. It wasn't as cheerful. You always had a way of brightening a place up. Roxas on the other hand…"

"Hey knock it off. Rox may not have my cheerfulness but still…"

"I know he's your brother. You're only family left. I love him too. I mean he's like my little brother too."

"Come on. We should get going before everyone starts to bitch."

Riku just laughed and wheeled the wheelchair into a secluded alleyway.

A/N: OMG I almost had them do it in a restaurant. XD. Wow a little hot and heavy there. Sorry no Axel/Roxas action yet. I'm sorry guys. Don't kill me. I wanted too but I just thought that was a good way to end the chapter. I'm proud of myself though I was able to update quickly. Yay! Well now Sora's a little caught up on what happened since he was in a "coma". You'll have to stay tuned to see if it really was a coma or what. I'm not even sure yet. Well sorry that this chapter is so short. Please review and note I respond to all comments so feel free to leave me one. On a site I go to called RI or Random Insanity you get to talk to "cast members" and they have several Organization members. I kissed Demyx. XD It made a fangirl angry. Then Roxas and Axel teased him. Oh and I got groped by Marluxia. Speaking of him who should I pair him with? Oh and sorry bout the advertising up in the first Authors note.

Axel: She just loves the bands.

Roxas: Yeah so don't blame her. She just wants people to talk to them about.

Demyx: Hey when do I come in?

Hotaru: Next chapter now go back to Zexion.

Demyx: Oh no I left him behind didn't I?

Hotaru: You're so forgetful. Now go back to him uke.

Demyx: Don't call me uke.

Axel: It's true though.

Hotaru & Demyx: No one asked you!

Axel: sniffles

Roxas: It's okay Axel. holds him close

Axel: Yes!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Usual Spot

A/N: Sorry that the last chapter was so short but I didn't think it'd be right to drag it on so. Well if you were able to check out the bands good for you. If you didn't shame on you. Well if you have a myspace and would like to add me: You can check them out there as well. They're on my top friends list. I enjoy talking to people. XD Even if they are a fan of my story. Oh, I have to thank I-Am-Riku-Hear-Me-Roar for the pairing suggestion of Xigbar/Xaldin. It's not one I would've come up with but it certainly does make sense. Hmmm….So to update pairings its: Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, Zexion/Demyx, Kairi/Namine, Xigbar/Xaldin, Larxene/Hotaru, yep I'm in my story XD, Xemnas/Saïx, Cloud/Sephy/Leon/Seifer. I'll have to end the musical partners sometime though. XD But for right now they're very indecisive. Thank you Riku and Star for reviewing. I'm very thankful you two read this and suggest pairings for me. XD

Sora: I volunteered to do the disclaimer this time!

Riku: He dragged me into it too. All I want is to finish up what was going on in the restaurant.

Sora: Well Hotaru doesn't own anything of KH besides the words she writes.

Riku: Come on Sora let's go. drags Sora away

Hotaru: 00 Looks like Riku didn't like my last chapter. Or he just wanted to finish.

Larxene: Leave those two alone Hotaru. We've got unfinished business.

Hotaru: looks down at half-naked self Oh yeah. Well enjoy the chapter.

Riku wheeled the wheelchair into the alley and into a handmade "house". Well actually, it was a bunch of boards nailed together against the end of an alley but it was their "house".

Sora saw all his friends and realized they all looked older. He wondered if he looked older as well. He saw Larxene and a strange girl he'd never seen before sitting in a corner making out.

"Hey Riku who's Larxene's girl," Sora asked not surprised that Larxene had a new girlfriend.

"Oh her? Her name's Hotaru. She moved here during summer vacation."

"Hey look who's here! It's Sora. I was sure that Riku was gonna take you home and…" Axel said before getting interrupted by Riku.

"Sora wanted to see everyone. Knock it off Axel," Riku snapped.

"Hey Sora," Larxene said after kissing the purple haired girl one last time.

"Hey Larxene. So is she your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Hotaru this is Sora, Sora, Hotaru," she said with a nod of her head.

"Nice to meet you Hotaru. So where's Xemnas? I heard that someone ran the Organization's name through the mud," Sora said.

"Nice to meet you too Sora," Hotaru said.

"Hmmm I'd say he's with Saïx. He never has much time for us anymore and I'm his best friend. Just kidding. He's with Saïx though for sure," Xigbar said.

"What happened to your eye Xig? And what's with your hair," Sora asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh this," Xigbar asked pointing to his eye patch, "Got in a fight with them phony Organization members. My hair's natural. Sheesh everyone besides Xaldin asks me that."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about him. He's just a little uptight. I'll make it better," Xaldin said wrapping his arms around Xigbar.

"Hey how many times have I told you not in public?"

"Never," Xaldin said kissing Xigbar.

"True."

Sora laughed at his friends.

'We're certainly an eclectic bunch. Only thing most of us have in common is each other.' Sora thought.

Zexion entered the hideout followed by Demyx with his sitar. Zexion carried a book as usual.

"Hey how come we didn't get a memo that Sora was awake," Demyx said setting down his sitar.

"I called you guys. You two were probably too busy to answer. Got it memorized?"

"Knock it off with the 'Got it memorized?' Axel it gets annoying. Vexen said from over in a corner.

"Sure when you stop with all the experiments."

"Never."

"Then I'm not gonna stop."

"Hey you guys mind keeping it down? Hotaru and I are trying to have a conversation," Larxene said from her corner.

"Sure conversation more like make out session. I'm guessing you can't keep your hands off Hotaru for two minutes. I'm the one to blame though. I introduced you to her," Leon said entering the room and sitting down on one of the many couches.

"And I thank you for that. BUT WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP NOW! Sorry you had to hear that Hotaru," Larxene said glaring at everyone.

"Oooo sounds like Larxene's angry," Seifer said entering the room and sitting next to Leon.

"Yeah for once it's not you."

Seifer rolled his eyes at Leon's comment.

"So how ya feeling Sora?"

"Been better."

"Yeah spending three monthes in a coma does that to you."

"Hey will everyone knock it off with the Question and Answer session. Sora just got out of the hospital. So you could leave him alone for just a little while. At least let him ask some questions," Riku said glaring at everybody.

"Now there's the overprotective Riku we all know. Now that Sora's out he won't be all gloomy anymore," Axel said.

"Axel stop teasing Riku. He's just worried about me," Sora said with a shrug.

"I know. I gotta tease somebody though," Axel said with a grin.

"Tease Rox then."

"Rox went home. He was tired. He'd been trying to wake you up for the past two days," Axel said shrugging.

"Oh."

"Don't worry bout it Sora. It just means Rox cares. Well now that you're here, I see no problem in me joining Roxas. Cya guys later," Axel said with a wave.

"I think Rox is in for some…"

"Yeah I think you're right Sora. Now if you don't have any questions for anybody how about we head back to my place," Riku said with a coy smile.

"Yeah sounds nice," Sora said smiling.

"Oooo sounds like Sora's gonna get some," Hotaru said with a grin.

"Hey who asked you," Riku said with a glare.

"Hey stop picking on my girl," Larxene said throwing her arm around Hotaru's shoulders.

"She started it."

"Come on Riku," Sora said putting his hand on Riku's.

"Sorry. Cya guys later," Riku said wheeling Sora out the door.

"Bye Sora. Bye Riku," came an echoed chorus of voices.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Hotaru: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.

Larxene: I bet you did.

Hotaru: rolls eyes

Axel: Hey Rox wasn't even in this chapter. Stop lying to me. makes chakram appear

Hotaru: Just wait. Be more patient Axel.

Axel: I'm not patient. Got it memorized?

Vexen: I thought I asked you to stop. Must I make a replica of you too?

Axel: It'll only break like you're Riku replica.

Vexen: You're evil Axel. goes back into his room

Hotaru: Poor Vexen. Hmmm who should I pair him with? I was thinking possibly Marluxia or Lexaeus but I'm not sure. Such a Chilly Academic Vexen is.

Larxene: Enough writing. Come here now.

Hotaru: I'd better do what she says. She's scary when she's angry. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4: Alone at Last

Hotaru: Here Axel's finally getting what he wanted. It was either that or die by his fiery chakram. I don't wanna die. XD Oh and before Axel tries to kill me I'd like to thank Star and Riku once again for reviewing. Pairings are as follows: Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, Zexion/Demyx, Kairi/Namine, Xigbar/Xaldin, Larxene/Hotaru, Xemnas/Saïx, Cloud/Sephy/Leon/Seifer, Marluxia/Vexen, Lexaeus/Luxord. Poor guys they get stuck together cause there's no one left. Although Luxord does seem like the uke type. Lexaeus seems more like the seme. So there we have it. Any more suggestions please tell me. Oh and Star who would you like to be paired with? Or should I make up a new character?

Axel: It was my only way. I had to do something. holds chakram against Hotaru's back

Hotaru: Larxene save me!

Demyx: Well since Hotaru's being tortured by Axel. We, Zexion and I have been 'volunteered' to do the disclaimer.

Zexion: More like being forced to by Xemnas.

Demyx: Well he is The Superior.

Zexion: Hotaru doesn't own KH. All she owns is what she writes. Can I go read now?

Demyx: Wouldn't you rather do something else?

Zexion: Depends on what that 'something else' is.

Demyx: Hmm…You know what the something else is.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Axel headed past Wakka and Tidus who where in the living room playing videogames.

"Hey where's Rox?"

"Upstairs sleeping," Tidus replied.

"Thanks," Axel said heading upstairs.

He headed to Roxas' room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it," Roxas called groggily.

"Guess who?"

"Oh come on in Axel," he replied.

"Hey is that anyway to answer your boyfriend," Axel asked entering the room.

Roxas smiled as Axel entered the room. The lights were turned down and Roxas was naked on the bed.

"Hmm do you have some ideas Rox?"

Roxas just nodded as he grabbed Axel's shirt and pulled him closer to the bed. Axel kissed the blonde that had him by his shirt.

"Should we be doing this here," Axel asked hushed.

"Anyone down stairs?"

"Tidus and Wakka. They're playing videogames."

"Yeah it's fine. Tidus and Wakka won't care," Roxas said removing Axel's shirt.

"If you say so. Anyway I can't resist when you're already ready," Axel said huskily.

Roxas quickly removed the rest of Axel's clothing leaving Axel's chiseled body completely nude. Roxas began to run his hands up and down Axel's body before pulling him onto the bed.

Axel quickly took over after Roxas pulled him onto the bed. He pinned Roxas down a began leaving gentle kisses trailing down his body until he reached Rox's member. He teased Roxas by planting a gentle kiss on the aroused member.

"Knock it off Axel," Roxas said arching his back when Axel kissed his member again.

Axel grinned slightly at Roxas's reactions and arousal. He licked Roxas's member once before taking the whole thing in his mouth. He slowly began to suck the member, bringing moans from Roxas's lips. The moans to Axel sounded delightful so he continued his ministrations.

"Axel...Why do...you do this every time," Roxas said gasping as Axel quickened the pace.

Axel knew that Roxas was close to a climax so he sucked faster and harder. He felt Roxas climax into his mouth and removed his member so he could swallow.

Axel saw that Roxas had passed out after his climax so he covered him up. He frowned as he got dressed, he had wanted much more than this but he knew Roxas was exhausted from watching over Sora for the past few days.

Axel quickly dressed and left Roxas to sleep but not before gently placing a kiss on his forehead. He walked past Tidus and Wakka who were still playing videogames and headed to his car. He went home thinking about all the things that had happened since Sora's encounter with Xehanort.

A/N: I'm really sorry about the long delay on this chapter. I've moved, just finally getting internet. Though I had a really interesting summer last year. I happened to fall in love for the first time. It was romantic while it lasted but it was too brief for my liking. The thing is I'm still in love with them. I actually had a summer vacation for the first time in my life as well. Things have just been really crazy and I had a really long streak of writers block. Well I should be able to update more regularly now. By the way a belated Happy New Year to all my readers.

Axel: Hotaru what was that?

Hotaru: What was what?

Axel: Roxas going to sleep on me.

Hotaru: Um he's exhausted. What do you expect someone to do when they're that tired.

Axel: You've got a point.

Sora: Hey where were Riku and I? We weren't even in this chapter.

Hotaru: Don't worry. Next chapter you'll be in.

Sora: Okay!

Hotaru: Once again I do not own KH. I just wish I do.


	5. Chapter 5

1Chapter 5: New Friend

Hotaru: Well here you go Star. You're in the story as of now. To remind everyone the pairings are Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, Zexion/Demyx, Kairi/Namine, Xigbar/Xaldin, Larxene/Hotaru, Xemnas/Saïx, Cloud/Sephy/Leon/Seifer, Marluxia/Vexen, Lexaeus/Luxord, Star/Olette. I hope you enjoy my story.

Kairi: Hotaru doesn't own KH though she wishes she did.

Namine: Yes. But she hasn't really included us though Kairi.

Hotaru: I'll get to everyone. I promise. XD

Axel: At least I got some. grin

XIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIXIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Riku wheeled Sora out of the hideout and turned toward Riku's house. Riku saw a teenage girl with blonde hair running towards them and tried to get out of the way. The girl was going to fast though and crashed into the wheelchair, entangling with both Sora and Riku.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," the blonde said trying to get untangled from Sora and Riku.

"Why don't you watch where you're going," Riku said angerly.

Sora laughed at the whole incident. His laughter was infectious and soon Riku and the blonde girl were laughing as well. They managed to get untangled and Riku helped Sora back into his wheelchair. Sora was still laughing as he made himself comfortable in the chair.

"I'm Star," she said trying to stop her laughter.

"I'm Sora and this is my boyfriend Riku," Sora said.

Star smiled at Sora and Riku. She fixed her shoulder length blonde hair and started dusting off her white outfit.

"I'm really sorry about running into you guys. I was running from there people dressed in all black. I'm not really sure why they were chasing me. I just moved here today and I don't know anyone so I don't think I'd have any enemies. I'm so confused," she said without pausing once.

Riku and Sora looked at Star in amazement. They had never heard anyone talking that fast in their lives.

"Sounds like the Heartless. They probably thought you were part of the rival gang, the Nobodies with you dressing all in white," Riku said.

"Heartless? Nobodies? I'm confused. Why would anybody name themselves something like that," Star asked confused.

"Ask them. I've never understood it. Hell I barely understand our name," Riku said shrugging.

Star looked at Sora and Riku and started laughing. She stopped laughing to smile at them. She then clasped their hands and smiled again.

"I'm glad I ran into you two. I wonder what happened to the people who were chasing me," Star asked looking around.

"They don't mess with Organization XIII. We don't start fights but we end them," Sora said proudly.

A girl with shoulder length brown hair walked toward the threesome. Olette was wearing tan khakis and a white t-shirt.

"Hey Riku, hey Sora. Have you guys seen Hayner and Pence? Oh who's she," Olette asked noticing Star.

Star looked Olette in the eyes and smiled at her. Olette smiled back and Sora and Riku gave each other a look.

"I'm Star."

"Olette."

"It's nice to meet you Olette."

"Same here," Olette said unfazed by Star's fast talking.

"We'll let you two get to know each other," Riku said wheeling Sora towards his house once more.

Sora and Riku looked back once more and saw Olette and Star enter the hideout. They smiled at each other and laughed.

"They make a cute couple. Don't you think so Riku?"

"Yeah they do."

Riku was glad when he finally managed to get Riku to his house. Riku's mom smiled at seeing Sora again.

"It's good to see you again. Riku's been lonely since you went into the hospital," Riku's mom said with a smile.

"Thanks Mom. Riku and I are going to go upstairs," Sora said.

"Okay have fun," she said still smiling.

Riku helped Sora to stand so they could walk up the stairs. Sora's first few steps were shaky and Riku tried to pick him up. Sora shook his head at Riku's attempts to pick him up. Sora finally managed to finally get up the stairs with the help of Riku.

Sora sat down on the bed exhausted by his efforts to get up the stairs. Riku sat down next to Sora and kissed him.

"Don't scare me like that again, Sora," Riku said breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to leave you behind," Sora said.

"I'm glad you're okay though," Riku said hugging Sora.

"Me too," Sora whispered feeling safe in Riku's arms.

XIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIXIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Hotaru: Yay! Gah I thought this chapter was so kawaii! Oh and I've explained more about Organization XIII.

Sora: Hey I actually managed to get out of the wheelchair.

Hotaru: Yep everyone's happy. Axel got some of what he wanted in the last chapter and Star met Olette. So Star did I do a good job with your character?

Riku: She's really hyper Hotaru. Did you have to do that?

Hotaru: Yep. Please read and review. Remember I don't own KH.


End file.
